A QUEST FOR INNOCENCE
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Sirius was never arrested, managing to escape the Aurors after his confrontation with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius went to Lily and James' house in Godric's Hollow and found Harry alive. Sirius went into hiding with his son, Liam. Ten years later Harry and Liam turn up at Hogwarts. Will the truth about Lily and James' betrayal be revealed? (Full Summary inside)
1. Prologue

_**A QUEST FOR INNOCENCE.**_

_**Sirius was never arrested, managing to escape the Aurors after his confrontation with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius went to Lily and James' house in Godric's Hollow and found Harry alive. Taking Harry, Sirius went into hiding with his son, Liam Remus Black, and for ten years neither none of them were heard from again... Then Harry and Liam turn up at Hogwarts. Will the truth about Lily and James' betrayal be revealed?**_

_**Story info.**_

_**Memories Sirius showed/gave Liam and Harry to prove his innocence (Sirius didn't just tell Harry that he didn't betray his parents, he proved it and let Harry make up his own mind).**_

_**Lily, James and Sirius discussing Peter being his parents Secret Keeper.**_

_**Sirius' confrontation with Peter and Peter faking his death and framing Sirius.**_

_**Sirius at lily and James' house, finding James dead, hearing Harry crying and Sirius taking Harry.**_

_**CHARACTER PROFILES.**_

_**Name: Alison Lenox (Liam's Mother).**_

_**Age: 31.**_

_**Hair Colour: Blonde.**_

_**Eye Colour: Brown.**_

_**Personality: Ambitious, determined, honest,**_

_**Wand: Cedar wood with Dragon heartstring core (Good for powerful spells).**_

_**xx**_

_**Name: Liam Remus Black.**_

_**Age: 11 – Birthday: 26**__**th**_ _**July 1980.**_

_**Hair Colour: Black.**_

_**Eye Colour: Blue.**_

_**Personality: Loyal, honest, devoted to family and friends, short tempered, determined and stubborn.**_

_**Wand: Rowan Wood with a Unicorn Tail Hair core. (Good for strong Defensive Charms.)**_

_**xx**_

_**Name: Savannah (Liam's cat).**_

_**Breed: Savannah Cat (Serval**_ _**crossed with a domestic cat.)**_

_**Age: 5.**_

_**Eye Colour: Gold.**_

_**Skin Colour: Silver spotted tabby.**_

_**Height: 43cm.**_

_**Length: 57cm (chest to rump). **_

_**Personality:Loyal, very social and friendly, inquisitive, playful, intelligent.**_

_**Savannah Cat Info: Savannah Cats are commonly compared to**_ _**dogs**_ _**in their loyalty, and they will follow their owners around the house like a canine. They can also be trained to walk on a leash and to fetch.**_ _**An often-noted trait of the Savannah is its jumping ability. They are known to jump on top of doors, refrigerators and high cabinets. Some Savannahs can**_ _**leap**_ _**about 8 feet (2.5 m) high from a standing position. Savannahs are very inquisitive, and have been known to get into all sorts of things. They often learn how to open doors and cupboards. Savannah cats do not fear water, and will play or even immerse themselves in water. Vocally, Savannahs may either chirp like their serval fathers, meow like their domestic mothers, both chirp and meow, or sometimes produce sounds which are a mixture of the two. **_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

He apparated into the house, his eyes wide with disbelief. it hadn't taken him long to find Peter, when he had, he'd had every intention of killing the traitor. instead, Peter had faked his own death; blowing up the street, leaving Sirius standing in the middle of the destruction. The Aurors had appeared moments later, too late to see Peter transform.

They'd blamed him, he'd only just managed to apparate before their stunning spells had hit him; by morning everyone would think he was a murderer.

His breath shook as he staggered through the house, sobbing, as he knelt beside James' body. This was his fault, it had been his idea to swap Secret Keepers... And Peter had betrayed them.

His shoulders heaved, as Sirius pulled his friend into his arms. "I'm sorry." He croaked brokenly, between sobs, "I'm so sorry."

Then that he heard someone else's cries joining his...

A baby's cry.

Sirius froze, it couldn't be...

Leaping to his feet, Sirius ran up the stairs to the nursery. And gaped in shock as he saw his Godson sitting in his crib, crying desperately.

He was alive. Harry was alive!

Striding to the crib, Sirius swallowed as he saw Lily's body on the floor in front of the crib; he'd died protecting her son.

"it's ok, Harry." Lifting his godson into his arms, Sirius closed his eyes, cradling him against his chest. "You're ok."

x

He slipped silently into the nursery, his breath shaking as he walked quietly up to his son's crib. He had to leave. And he wouldn't be able to see Liam again, at least, not until his name was cleared.

Holding Harry in one arm, he reached out, brushing his son's black hair away from his tiny face. "I love you..." His voice was a shaky whisper as tears filled his eyes, this wasn't fair!

"Take him, and go."

Turning around, Sirius swallowed as he saw Alison standing at the door; word traveled fast. "Ali, I didn't come here to take, Liam...' Although with what everyone thought he'd done, it wasn't surprising that she would think that. "I came to say goodbye_"

Alison scowled, her face white with fury, "And I'm telling you take take that, _devil's spawn_, and get out!"

"_D-devil's spawn_..." Sirius' eyes widened as he choked, "he's your son, you _heartless bitch_!"

"Not anymore," Alison's wand shook as she pointed it toward Sirius, "not after what you've done!"

"You're going to hate yourself when the truth comes out, and when that time comes, I want you to remember one thing..." Sirius' voice was a low growl of rage, "No one will ever hate you more than I do right now." Sirius snarled, awkwardly lifted Liam out of his crib with one hand. "You'd better hope _my son _is more forgiving than me, otherwise, _you will never see him again_!"

Alison's eyes widened, focusing on Harry for the first time, "Give Harry to me, now."

Sirius shook his head, "no_" he ducked, shielding Harry and Liam, as Alison fired a stunner at him. Glaring at his _former _fiance, Sirius shook his head. "Goodbye, Alison," the last thing he saw as he apparated with Harry and Liam, was another red flash from Alison's wand.

xx

The cabin was old, the walls were grey and cracked with age, and covered with moss. The windows were so dusty, the light from the fire, was barely visible outside.

Sirius sat by the fire, tears sliding down his cheeks as Liam and Harry slept in his arms.

xxx

_**Ten years Later.**_

Harry stood beside Sirius and Liam as he looked around the Shrieking Shack, everything was covered in a thick layer of dust; his eyes fell on a wooden chair near them, large chunks had been torn out of it; one of the legs had been ripped off entirely. Unlike most people, he and Liam knew the truth the rumours surrounding the 'haunted' shack.

Liam stared around the shack, his eyes wide as he whistled appreciatively, "it definitely looks like it survived a werewolf."

Harry grinned up at his Godfather, "from what you've told us, it survived more than just a werewolf."

Sirius chuckled and shook his head, "I hope you're not planning spreading those stories around."

"What, and get you in more trouble?" Liam grinned, looking at his father innocently. "Would we do that?"

Sirius chuckled, his breath shaking as he pulled Harry and Liam into tight hug. "I want you two, to watch out for each other, okay."

Liam nodded as he looked up into his Father's face. "Yeah, Dad, you know we will."

Smiling tightly, Harry returned Sirius' hug. "Liam will be safe with me."

Sirius swallowed as he pulled away, taking a deep breath as he looked down at them. "You've both got everything?"

Liam shook his head and sighed, "Yes, Dad."

Rolling his eyes, Harry smiled and nodded, "We packed last night."

"Then you'd better go," Sirius sighed softly and shook his head, "I'd go with you but_"

Smiling tightly, Liam nodded. "We know, Dad."

"I still think you should let us take your memories with us," Harry's voice had a stubborn edge to it as he looked at Sirius, "Then we'd have proof_"

Sirius shook his head, as he cut Harry off. "I told you, it'll take more than a few memories to prove my innocence." He placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, "you and Liam know the truth." Sirius smiled at his Godson, "for now, that'll do."

"Dad..." Liam took a deep breath, "Harry does have a point."

"I know," Sirius raised a hand before Harry and Liam could interrupt. "If the charges against me weren't as serious, then my memories would probably be enough to convince them to give me a trial." Sirius sighed softly and shrugged, "But with the way things are, the word of two eleven year old boys, and the memories from a 'murderer', won't be enough to sway anyone."

Harry's shoulders slumped, as he sighed in defeat. "We just want to help."

"I know," hugging both boys close, Sirius closed his eyes. "It won't always be like this," he said softly, one day he would be free. Taking a deep breath, Sirius smiled and stepped back. "Now, you two really need to go."

"You want us to go so soon?" Liam eyes gleamed as he grinned at his Father, "and I thought you loved us." He said, holding a hand to his heart in 'pain'.

Harry sniggered as he grabbed his trunk, "Sirius is probably just sick of you."

Sirius chuckled, as Liam leaped at Harry. "Knock it off, the pair of you."

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes, getting his own trunk as he muttered under his breath, "Spoilsport."

"I heard that," Sirius said, ruffling his son's hair. "Don't forget, Savannah and, Hedwig."

Liam looked affronted as he lifted his big silver spotted tabby cat into his arms, "I'd never forget, Savannah."

Harry grinned as he lifted Hedwig's cage, "Well there was that time you locked her outsi_"

"Shhh!" Liam's eyes went wide with mock horror, "don't remind her!"

Sirius laughed as he shook his head, "If you ask me, the poor cat's scarred for life."

Liam shook his head as he looked down at Savannah, "Don't listen to him, Savie, there's nothing wrong with you."

"Well, except for your owner," Harry said with a grin as he patted the Savannah Cat's head, "other than that, you're perfect."

Sirius couldn't help smiling at their friendly banter, "You will behave yourselves, won't you?"

Liam's eyes gleamed mischieviously as he grinned, "_Absolutely_."

Rolling his eyes, Harry grinned, "I'll try to keep him out of trouble, Sirius."

"He can't make any promises though," Liam's grin wavered as he looked at his Father, then he threw himself into Sirius' arms. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Lee." Sirius held Liam in a one armed hug, as he reached or Harry. "I love you both."

xxx

"Do you think Dad's going to be ok?"

"I don't know," Harry glanced at Liam as they walked towards the castle, "We have the two way mirror." He said softly, "so it's not like we won't be able to talk to him."

"But he'll be on his own," Liam frowned at Harry. "You don't think he'll try to find '_Wormtail_', do you?"

Harry snorted, shrugging. "I think the only reason he hasn't been trying to find him before now, is because he didn't want to put us in danger." With he and Liam at Hogwarts, there would be no reason for him not to look for Wormtail.

Shaking his head, Liam sighed. "They're not going to believe us, are they?"

"No," Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control the urge to run back to Sirius.

"They'll probably try to stop us going home at the end of the year too," Liam swallowed and bit his lip, he froze suddenly, pulling Harry to a stop. "what if they try to separate us?"

"I won't let them," Harry said, shaking his head. "No matter what happens, we stick together." He forced himself to smile, "You're stuck with me, whether you like it or not."

Liam managed a small grin, "You know what, I've changed my mind." He shoved Harry playfully, "I don't want to stay with you."

"Too bad," Harry's expression was serious as, he looked his God brother in the eyes. "I don't care what they say, I won't let anyone separate us."

_This is my longest Prologue out of any of my stories! I just had so much fun writing it, I didn't want to stop._

_What do you think of Liam? Do you like how he gets on with Harry? Did I make Alison too awful?_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A QUEST FOR INNOCENCE.**_

_**Sirius was never arrested, managing to escape the Aurors after his confrontation with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius went to Lily and James' house in Godric's Hollow and found Harry alive. Taking Harry, Sirius went into hiding with his son, Liam Remus Black, and for ten years neither none of them were heard from again... Then Harry and Liam turn up at Hogwarts. Will the truth about Lily and James' betrayal be revealed?**_

_**CHAPTER ONE.**_

Harry and Liam's eyes were wide, as the entered the castle; grinning broadly, as they looked around in awe. The entrance hall was so big, they could have fit the whole of their cabin in it, twice. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

Staring around in wonder, Liam shook his head, folding his arms. "Dad was holding out on us," everything his Father had described about Hogwarts, paled in comparison to the real thing.

"Well, we have an entire year to think of how to get back at him for it," Harry said, laughing as Liam grinned.

After a minute, Liam's grin faded slightly, as he turned to face Harry. "Harry, did Dad tell you how to get to Dumbledore's office?"

Harry frowned as he shook his head, "No..." Sirius had been increasingly distracted, the last few days. "I guess he forgot."

"So what do we do now?" Liam asked, "Wander around until we find someone to help us?"

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Or we could just write a letter to, Professor Dumbledore." he said, opening his trunk. "Then we'll just have to wait here, until someone comes to take us to his office."

Liam shrugged, sitting at the base of the steps. "I guess it's a good thing we came early." He smiled, patting Savannah, as the big cat gave a chirp-like meow and headbutted his leg.

As he finished writing the letter, Harry opened hedwig's cage; holding his arm out for the snowy owl to land on. "I don't think we'll be waiting too long," he said, sitting down beside Liam, as Hedwig flew off with the letter.

Liam sighed as he leaned against the wall, "They're going to do everything they can, to convince us that Dad is some, _insane madman_."

"We've known that for years," Harry said, with a tense shrug, "we always knew this was coming." Sirius had made sure they were prepared for anything, anyone could say against him.

"It isn't fair!" Growling angrily, Liam scowled. "No matter what we say, they're not going to believe us!"

"That's not their fault," Harry reminded Liam, as he took a deep breath. "It's not their fault that they don't know what really happened, and It's not their fault they won't believe anything else without proof."

"_I know_", Liam snapped, folding his arms, "That doesn't make it any less unfair."

Putting an arm around his God Brother's shoulders, Harry sighed, "I know."

xx

"Well?" Dumbledore asked hopefully, as Minerva McGonagall entered his office.

"There was no sign of, Mr Potter or Mr Black," McGonagall said, having just returned from watching the students board the Hogwarts Express.

Snape shook his head, "Did you really expect anything else?"

Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "I had hoped they would find a way to escape_"

They all froze as the white owl flew in, dropping a folded piece of parchment in front of Dumbledore. He lifted the paper, unfolded it and began to read.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_My name is Harry Potter._

_Sirius made sure that Liam and I arrived early, so we would have time to talk to you before everyone arrived. We're waiting in the Entrance Hall, because we don't know how to get to your office. Would someone be able to show us the way?_

His eyes were wide as he finished. Harry Potter was alive!

"Albus?" McGonagall looked at Dumbledore worriedly, when she saw his face turn white with shock. "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Dumbledore looked up from the letter. "Harry Potter and Liam Black are here at Hogwarts."

The two Professors, gaped in shock. Snape was the first to recover, "Impossible, if they are still alive, I doubt Black would let either Potter or his son out of his sight."

"How did they get here?" McGonagall asked, her eyes wide as she stared at Dumbledore.

Raising his eyebrows, Dumbledore frowned slightly as he re-read the letter. "According to Harry's letter, Sirius brought them here."

Snape's eyes widened, "He might still be here."

"Oh, I doubt Sirius would be foolish enough to linger." Dumbledore shook his head, "he knows we won't do anything to harm Harry, or his son." And he obviously thought he had the boys had complete faith in him, otherwise, he would never have allowed them to attend Hogwarts. "However, a search of the school would be wise."

"I will gather the teachers," Snape's cloak billowed behind him as he strode from Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore smiled at McGonagall, "Minerva, could you bring Harry and Liam here please?" He reached for a piece of parchment and his quill, "I have a letter to write to Liam's Mother."

xx

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having writers block issues with a lot of my stories, but hopefully, this is the beginning of many new updates :) I hope you enjoy this chapter, and really hope to have the next chapter done soon.


	3. Chapter 2

_**A QUEST FOR INNOCENCE.**_

_**Sirius was never arrested, managing to escape the Aurors after his confrontation with Peter Pettigrew, Sirius went to Lily and James' house in Godric's Hollow and found Harry alive. Taking Harry, Sirius went into hiding with his son, Liam Remus Black, and for ten years neither none of them were heard from again... Then Harry and Liam turn up at Hogwarts. Will the truth about Lily and James' betrayal be revealed?**_

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

Alison scowled, crumpling the letter from Dumbledore, before throwing it onto the fire. Harry and Liam had turned up at Hogwarts.

Her son had returned.

Except he wasn't her son anymore, he was Sirius'. He had been since the moment she's told her former fiance to take Liam ten years ago. Sirius had had ten years to shape and mold 'their' son in his image; Sirius was a murderous, evil monster, and she had no doubt that he was leading Liam down the same path.

And Dumbledore wanted her to take him in? Wanted her to he _kind _to the son of the man she hated more than any other? She knew she had to do it, knew it was the only way to catch Sirius and put an end to his evil; but could she raise _his _son? Could she really hope to change the boy, after being guided by Sirius for the last _decade_?

Shaking her head, Alison sunk into her armchair by the fire. It was her fault that Liam had been subjected to Sirius' influence, her fault that her son was lost to her; because she knew that Sirius would have done all he could to turn him against her, the irony was, that all he would have had to do, was tell Liam the truth.

She remembered the night she had told Sirius to take Liam so clearly; how she had allowed her anger to turn her against her own son, how Liam had cried, reaching for her, seconds before Sirius had apparated away.

Sirius had been going to leave him with her, he had been willing to let her raise him; and she had refused. She had pushed her son away, and allowed him to be taken and raised by a murderer. All because he had looked like Sirius; she hadn't been able to stand looking at her son, and seeing the face of the man who had broken her heart.

xxx

Harry and Liam stood as they hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

Harry grinned at Liam, "I told you we wouldn't be waiting long."

"Who do you think it'll be?" Liam asked, craning his neck as he tried to see who was coming.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know." So long as it wasn't Snape, he didn't really care who came to help them; he didn't have anything against Snape himself, but he had a feeling that the potions professor would probably have a problem with them, for what 'The Marauders' had done to him at school. Sirius had told both him and Liam, so they would be prepared if Snape did decide to hold a grudge.

The footsteps grew louder, and a tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes walked down the stairs. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought, was that this was not someone to cross. His second thought, was that she matched the description that Sirius had given of Professor McGonagall perfectly; and from Liam's grin as she stood beside Harry, he knew his God Brother 'recognised' her as well.

She stopped on the bottom step, "I am professor McGonagall," she said, smiling at them. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to bring you to his office."

xx

Snape shook his head as he scowled. He had found no trace of Sirius, no sign that he had ever been on the grounds.

The last confirmed sighting of Sirius had been two years ago, in a muggle hospital near Potter's relatives in Surrey; there had been no trace or sign since then, until now, and he had slipped through their fingers again!

As he walked silently towards the castle, Snape failed to notice the two shining eyes, watching him from the shadowed tree-line of the Forbidden Forest.

xx

Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall entered his office with Liam and Harry, he stood, walking around his desk to greet them. "My boys, it is wonderful to see you."

Harry and Liam glanced at each other, both knowing that he really meant 'it was wonderful to see them alive'.

Liam crossed his arms, "Just so you know, neither me or Harry will tell you anything about my Dad."

Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head as he guided the two boys to the chairs in front of his desk. "There is much that you do not understand_"

"We understand perfectly," Harry said, cutting the Headmaster off. "And we won't let you put an innocent man in Azkaban."

"Sirius Black is far from Innocent," McGonagall's brow was creased in an angry frown, "He is a Death Eater, and a murderer, he has lied to you_"

"_My_ _Dad_ _isn't a Death Eater, or a murderer, and he isn't _a _liar!_" Liam roared, both he and Harry jumping a second later, as all the glasses on the desk exploded.

Harry's eyes widened, and he placed a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Calm down!" He hissed, leaning over to hug his God Brother; as Dumbledore fixed the glasses, with a wave of his wand.

Harry glared at McGonagall, "_How dare you_?" He snarled, bristling with anger. "I know you _think_ Sirius is guilty, but to actually say it in front of _us_ is _cruel_. He's _Liam's Father! My Godfather._..!" Realising his voice was rising in anger, Harry paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "... There is nothing either you or Professor Dumbledore can say that will make us betray Sirius, if you want us to trust you, _insulting Sirius_ _in front of us_, isn't a good idea."

xx

Alison sighed, as she stood in front of the fireplace. She had no idea what to expect when she saw her son. She knew Liam would probably hate her, but other than that one fact, she had no way of knowing what her son was like. Was he a carbon copy of Sirius? Had he been spoiled? Or had Sirius been a terrible parent? Was it possible that Liam knew the truth, and hated Sirius?

Her questions would be answered soon enough, it was time to 'meet' Liam. Closing her eyes, Alison let out a slow breath, taking a handful of floo powder, as she stepped into the fireplace.

x

Dumbledore's expression was sympathetic, as he looked at Harry and Liam. "I understand how difficult this must be for you_"

"No you don't," Liam snapped, cutting the Headmaster off. "You have no idea how difficult it is for Harry or me..." He folded his arms, his breath shaking with anger as he glared at Dumbledore. "... You have _no idea_ what it's like to grow up, knowing that the entire world thinks the worst of your Father, with no real evidence!"

"_Everyone_ knows your father was the Potter's secret keeper," McGonagall told him. "He betrayed them."

This time it was Harry who answered her, his green eyes bright with anger; even though his voice was calm. "What's the point of having someone be your secret keeper, if everyone knows who it is?" He asked, glaring at both Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Sirius was James' best friend..." A new voice said angrily, coming from behind them. "They didn't think he would betray them."

Harry and Liam whirled around to look at the woman, when he saw her, Liam's face clouded with rage; a moment before the office exploded.


End file.
